Let Me Try
by Daisatsu
Summary: "Aku pernah bilang padamu ingin satu sekolah dengan Tetsu-kun , tapi tetap saja akhirnya aku memilih untuk satu sekolah dengamu. Entah kenapa aku selalu mencemaskanmu dan aku juga tak pernah bisa untuk meninggalkankanmu,"


**Disclaimer: ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Tittle: **Let Me Try

**Pairing: **Aomine D. x Momoi S.

**Genre: **Drama, Romance

**Rate: **T

**Summary:** "Aku pernah bilang padamu ingin satu sekolah dengan Tetsu-_kun_, tapi tetap saja akhirnya aku memilih untuk satu sekolah dengamu. Entah kenapa aku selalu mencemaskanmu dan aku juga tak pernah bisa untuk meninggalkankanmu,"

**Warning : **Typo, OOC, minim konflik, dan lain-lain…

**Happy Reading ^^**

**I Hope You Like it!**

**.**

** .**

**.**

Pria berkulit tan itu berjalan dengan gelisah. Kepalanya ia tolehkan kekanan dan kekiri seperti mencari sesuatu yang hilang. Bahkan beberapa orang yang lewat pun tak luput dari pertanyaan pria dengan rambut berwarna biru dongker itu.

"Tcih! Kemana dia?!" Gerutu pria itu sambil membenarkan letak tas olahraganya.

"Yo! Aominechhi!"

Pria itu menoleh ketika ia merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Disipitkannya matanya. Tentu ia sangat hafal dengan suara seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Aominecchi_. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise Ryouta, salah satu rivalnya semasa SMP dulu. "Kise?" Gumamnya sambil menyipitkan matanya. Kemudian, ia berhenti berjalan menunggu _sang pemanggil_ menghampirinya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Aominecchi," Ucap Ryouta dengan nafas terengah karena berlari untuk menghampiri Aomine Daiki, sang pria berkulit tan tersebut.

Daiki menaikkan kedua alis matanya tanda merespon. Kemudian irisnya ia alihkan ke arah punggung Ryouta. Ke arah gadis yang kini tengah digendong oleh pria dengan rambut pirang itu. "Sejak kapan ia tertidur disitu?" Tanya Daiki dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"Uh, Momocchi maksudmu?" Tanya Ryouta sambil membenarkan posisi gadis yang tengah digendongnya.

"Hm," Jawab Daiki. Matanya masih ia arahkan ke arah gadis yang memejamkan matanya dipunggung Ryouta.

Ryouta tersenyum. "Momocchi tadi pingsan setelah… Uh…" Ryouta menggantung kalimatnya, kemudian memasang tampang menyesal.

"Setelah apa?" Tanya Daiki, kini irisnya menatap tajam Ryouta. Meminta penjelasan dari lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai pemain basket sekaligus model ini.

"Setelah melihat anjing yang mirip Kurokocchi menjilati wajah Kurokocchi," Jawab Ryota polos.

Daiki menghela nafas berat. Hatinya terasa sedikit tercubit setelah mendengar jawaban Ryouta._Tetsu lagi rupanya_.

"Aominecchi?"

Panggilan Ryouta membuat Daiki kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Hm?"

"Sebaiknya kau bawa Momocchi pulang. Nampaknya ia kelelahan," Ryouta berbalik, bermaksud menyuruh Daiki mengangkat Momoi Satsuki, gadis yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Momochi itu. "Sepanjang pertandingan tadi, Momocchi terus saja memperhatikan Kuro—"

"Hm, serahkan padaku," Potong Daiki. Ia tak mau mendengar lanjutan dari penjelasan Ryouta. Ia tahu pasti, penjelasan itu pasti berjurus pada Kuroko Tetsuya, Partnernya semasa SMP juga lelaki yang Satsuki sukai. Dan ia juga tau, pasti ada bagian didalam dadanya yang terasa aneh ketika mendengarnya.

Ryouta memutar bola matanya.

"Kau pegang dia dulu, lalu taruh dia dipunggungku," Instruksi Daiki.

Ryota mengangguk mengerti, kemudian melaksanakan perintah Daiki. "Begini?" Tanya Ryouta setelah selesai melingkarkan tangan Satsuki ke leher Daiki.

"Hn,"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku harus kembali ke sekolah. _Jaaa ne Aominecchi!_"

Daiki tak merespon, ia hanya diam sambil memandang punggung Ryouta yang menjauh. Ia pun kembali berjalan sambil sesekali menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, membiarkan wangi bunga satsuki yang selalu dipakai gadis itu masuk ke indra penciumannya._Kenapa Tetsu yang kau sukaii?! _Jauh didalam hatinya, pertanyaan itu muncul. Membuat Daiki kembali merasakan nyeri, bukan hanya didadanya, namun kini nyeri itu mulai merambat ke kepalanya.

"Tetsu-_kun_?"

Daiki mendelik ke arah bahu kanannya, tempat dimana suara itu berasal. Indra pendengarannya tentu sudah sangat akrab dengan suara itu. Daiki menghela nafas, berusaha tetap bersikap biasa didepan gadis yang tengah menyandarkan dagunya dibahu kanannya itu. "Kau selalu saja merepotkan."

"Hm, Dai-_chan_?" Gumam Satsuki sambil berusaha membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat.

"Ternyata ingatanmu masih berfungsi," Ucap Daiki seraya menguap.

"Hm?" Satsuki menautkan alis, bingung dengan ucapan teman kecilnya ini.

"Baru saja kau menyebutku dengan sebutan_ Tetsu-kun_," Jawab Daiki yang mengetahui Satsuki bingung dengan ucapannya.

Satsuki mengangkat wajahnya dari bahuDaiki. "T-t-tentu saja ingatanku masih berfungsi," Ucapnya gugup. "Mana mungkin aku tak bisa membedakan antara dirimu dan Tetsu-_kun_."

Daiki kembali mengarahkan irisnya ke jalan. "Maksudmu membedakan kebodohanku dan kecerdasan Tetsu?"

"B-bukan begitu," Sergah Satsuki yang merasa Daiki agak tersinggung dengan jawabannya.

Hening.

"Oi, Satsuki," Panggil Daiki setelah beberapa saat keduanya diam.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau menyukai Tetsu?"

Satsuki membelalakkan matanya kaget. "E-entahlah."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?" Pertanyaan bodoh itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut Daiki.

"Apa maksudmu Dai-_chan?_ Mengapa mengeluarkan pertanyaan aneh seperti itu?" Tanya Satsuki yang menyadari sikap aneh Daiki.

"Jawab saja," Suruh Daiki.

"Aku tak bisa menjawab jika kau tak memberi sebuah alasan," Satsuki kembali menopang dagunya dibahu Daiki.

"Kalau alasannya karena aku menyukaimu, bagaimana?"

"Hmmm," Satsuki memasang wajah berfikir. Nampaknya ia masih belum sadar atas apa yang Daiki ucapkan barusan. "Alasan yang— H-hei! A-a-apa kau bilang? Menyukaiku?"

Daiki mengangguk.

"Alasan macam apa itu?!" Protes Satsuki.

"Entahlah, aku terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal,"

Satsuki menghela nafas. Berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Kau masih waraskan Dai-_chan_?"

"Tentu saja!" Protes Daiki yang tak terima Satsuki menganggapnya sebagai orang yang tak waras.

Satsuki diam, Matanya kini tengah menerawang. Membuat kesunyian tercipta diantara mereka.

"Oi!"

"Aku pernah bilang padamu ingin satu sekolah dengan Tetsu-_kun_, tapi tetap saja akhirnya aku memilih untuk satu sekolah dengamu. Entah kenapa aku selalu mencemaskanmu dan aku juga tak pernah bisa untuk meninggalkankanmu," Kemudian ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Daiki.

Daiki tak bergeming, perkataan Satsuki barusan seperti membuat beribu-ribu bunga dihatinya mekar. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku mencobanya."

Satsuki menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Mencoba apa?"

"Mencoba untuk menyamai Tetsu,"

"Maksudmu?" Satsuki masih belum mengerti maksud dari ucapan Daiki.

"Haaaah, ternyata kau lebih _bodoh _daripada aku," Daiki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan berusaha membuatmu yakin bahwa akulah yang kau cintai. Bukan Tetsu," Jawab Daiki penuh percaya diri.

"Huh, kau yakin sekali," Komentar Satsuki, sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu menjadi seperti Tetsu-_kun_ Dai-_chan_."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Cobalah untuk berhenti merepotkanku. Seperti berhenti mencarimu saat kau bolos latihan. Bagaimana?"

Aomine menaikkan alisnya. "Kalau yang itu aku tak bisa melakukannya,"

"Kenapa?"

"Pertama, karena latihan hanya akan membuatku berfikir kalau basket itu semakin membosankan. Kedua, yang bisa mengalahkanku adalah diriku sendiri. Dan yang ketiga…" Daiki menggantung kata-katanya.

"Apa?"

Daiki tak bergeming. _Aku tak bisa mengatakan padanya kalau salah satu alasanku melihatnya mengomeliku sambil berbaring adalah untuk melihat motif celana dalamnya. Ia pasti akan marah besar._

"Yang ketiga apa?"

"Yang pasti aku akan mencoba untuk meyakinkanmu bahwa yang kau cintai adalah aku, Aomine Daiki. Bukan Kuroko Tetsuya!"

"Hm, baiklah," Jawab Satsuki sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati rasa hangat yang menjalar kala ia menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu Daiki, juga wangi maskulin dari lelaki berkulit hitam manis ini..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

N/A : Weheee! Akhirnya seleai juga fanfict gaje ini :D Oh iya, ini fict pertama aku di fandom kurobas, jadi salam kenal semua ;;) eto… Daikinya OOC ya? Nggak tau dapet ilham darimana, tiba-tiba saja Daiki menjadi romantis seperti itu ._. juga judul sama ceritanya nggak nyambung ya?. _. Maaf juga kalau kurang memuaskan, aku baru belajar masuk dunia tulis menulis sih, ehehe. Oke, kalau sudah baca tolong reviewnya ya :) supaya aku bisa lebih baik lagi. Arigatou Gozaimasu :)


End file.
